


Isn't it a Lovely Day?

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Series: Sanders Sides College AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, pure fluff, same universe as We Looked Like Giants, this is actually a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: “Where are we going anyway?” Virgil asked when he noticed that Roman was driving them out of the city limits and into the countryside.“It’s a surprise!” Roman replied cheerfully. Virgil groaned loudly at this response“Noooooo, you said that in the apartment! I hate surprises! Just tell me, jackass! Where are we going?! I saw you sneak a basket into the boot when you thought I wasn’t looking,” Virgil narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Roman giggled, his eyes flicking to Virgil as he spoke and then back to the road.“Alright fine, spoilsport, we’re going to the beach,” he replied, shooting a fond smile at Virgil.Virgil and Roman spend a lovely day together at the beach.Alternative Title: Rach is a salty bitch who didn't get to go to the beach this summer so she wrote this to make herself feel better........





	Isn't it a Lovely Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudes, there is a brief line in my first fic "... after our lovely day at the beach," or something, anyway I wrote the day at the beach that comes directly before the smut that is We Looked Like Giants.  
> I've actually written a few fics in this college AU, one with Patton and Logan in it to so heads up because it seems that I'm building a whole universe here and there's more to come!

Roman was in that strangely peaceful and comfortable state of consciousness between sleeping and waking. A pale and soft golden glow on his eyelids let him know that it was probably early morning, and the slow, deep breathing in his ear let him know that his boyfriend Virgil was definitely still sleeping soundly beside him, with his head resting on Roman’s shoulder. In the warm, comfortable light Roman’s eyelids slowly fluttered until he found himself gazing around Virgil’s room, and at the man himself, feeling a soft and fond warmth settle in his chest.

After a year and a half of dating Roman still couldn’t believe his luck. He had met Virgil at a party through their mutual friend, Logan, in his second year and he had been so utterly charmed that he had asked Virgil out on a date on the spot. Virgil had blushed brilliantly and told him to fuck off, but after a bit of patience and friendship Virgil had actually been the one to turn up at Roman’s apartment and kiss him and ask him to be his boyfriend. The memory made Roman smile giddily to himself, with his lover soft and sleeping in his arms. Suddenly overwhelmed by the fullness and intensity of his feelings Roman was overcome with the urge to do something nice for Virgil today. He frowned as he thought to himself, trying to remember both of their schedules and if either of them were due in any classes on this particular day. After some hard and unproductive thinking Roman shifted slightly to grab his phone and check his calendar instead.

Several minutes later he was beaming to himself as he set his phone back down happy in the knowledge that they were both in fact free all day and that the weather forecast was blue skies and warm breezes. Roman looked down at Virgil fondly. He knew his emo nightmare boyfriend despised being woken before… well noon but he really wanted to make the most of this day and the sooner they woke up the more time they would have. Gently, Roman began to run his hands up and down Virgil’s bare back.

“Virge…. Virge, darling, wake up,” he murmured, pressing kisses to Virgil’s soft hair. Virgil squirmed in his arms and made dissatisfied noises as his nose wrinkled in distaste. His eyes remained firmly closed.

“….Whyyyyyyy?” he moaned, burring his face into Roman’s neck and wrapping his arms tightly around his chest.

“C’mon Virge, it’s such a beautiful day! Please wake up for me?” Roman pleaded, pressing more kisses to Virgil’s head and continuing to rub his back softly.

“Uuuuuurgh, if you’re waking me up for sex come back in, like, two hours,” Virgil’s voice was low and husky and Roman couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh at his words.

“Not that that isn’t tempting, love, but I really want to spend the day with you today. Come on, Virge, wake up let’s have some breakfast and go on an adventure!” Roman was speaking louder now and rubbing Virgil’s back more firmly. Virgil groaned loudly, clearly displeased, and cracked one eye open to glare up at Roman angrily.

“We’re spending time together now, dumbass,” he pointed out, his voice still low and rumbling

“Well yes, but I’d prefer it if you were mostly conscious,” Roman replied, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s nose. He immediately reared back and hissed as Roman laughed at his sleepy boyfriend’s antics.

“Sounds like a you problem, buddy,” Virgil replied as he settled his head back on Roman’s shoulder and snuggled up closer to his body. Roman’s smile turned ever so slightly wicked as he leaned closer to Virgil’s ear.

“Do you want me to carry you out of bed?” he asked quietly. Virgil’s grip immediately tightened on Roman’s body

“Don’t you dare…” he warned, but to no avail. Roman had already hooked his arms under Virgil’s legs and back and swiftly pulled him close to his chest as he swept out of the bed throwing the blanket off them while he went. “HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?” Virgil yelled as Roman cackled and carried him out to the kitchen where he deposited Virgil next to the breakfast bar, laughing harder as Virgil angrily elbowed Roman in the side and reached into the nearby laundry basket to pull on some drawstring pants so he would be clad in more than just his boxers. Roman smiled even more as he flicked the kettle on and held up the bag of coffee beans to wave at Virgil over the counter.

“Want some coffee, Charlie Frown?” Roman asked, grinning broadly.

“Fuck yes but sit your ass down, I’m going to make it because you suck at it,” Virgil grumbled, walking around the counter and snatching the coffee bag from Roman, then quickly pinching his backside through his pyjama pants as he went. Roman jumped and laughed leaving the kitchen to go and wash up while Virgil made the coffee.

 

 

 

Roughly an hour later, they were both in Roman’s car driving along with the windows down enjoying the cool breeze, the warm sunshine and the soft music from the radio. Roman felt like summer incarnate in a white and red striped t-shirt and faded blue shorts that cut off just below the knee. Despite the glorious sunny weather his moody boyfriend still wore ripped black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shit and his massive hoodie. Roman had tried and failed to convince Virgil to leave the item in question behind but Virgil had merely hissed at him and walked out the door with a determined stride.

“Where are we going anyway?” Virgil asked when he noticed that Roman was driving them out of the city limits and into the countryside.

“It’s a surprise!” Roman replied cheerfully. Virgil groaned loudly at this response

“Noooooo, you said that in the apartment! I hate surprises! Just tell me, jackass! Where are we going?! I saw you sneak a basket into the boot when you thought I wasn’t looking,” Virgil narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Roman giggled, his eyes flicking to Virgil as he spoke and then back to the road.

“Alright fine, spoilsport, we’re going to the beach,” he replied, shooting a fond smile at Virgil. A moment later though, his smile faded as he noticed there was complete silence from his companion. He glanced over nervously to see Virgil staring at him with wide eyes. “What?!” Roman asked, alarmed

“… The beach? Ro I, fuck, I didn’t bring sunblock or swimming shorts or towels, shit I don’t even have sunglasses…” at his boyfriends sudden flailing Roman reached over and took his hand, rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb as he did so.

“Virgil, calm down! It’s okay, I’ve got all of that stuff in the back. And the basket is full of food and we’ve got a full tank of gas. If you really don’t want to go we can turn around and go back, I just thought it might be nice,” Roman glanced over again to see that Virgil had visibly relaxed and stopped panicking, although now he looked guilty

“…No, I want to go… That actually sounds really lovely… thanks,” he mumbled and Roman grinned brightly again, squeezing his hand once more before retracting it to concentrate on driving again. The rest of the drive passed mostly in comfortable silence, though Virgil would chat to him about nothing now and then.

When they finally arrived at a small, pebbled beach with lovely soft sand and seaweed strewn here and there the sun was high in the sky and both Roman and Virgil were smiling fondly at one another. They parked the car, unloaded everything they would need and traipsed down the grassy path to the sand and pebbles beneath. The beach was relatively busy but not too crowded and they managed to find a fairly quiet spot far from the water and also far from the rowdy children who were splashing and playing there. When he thought Roman wasn’t looking, Roman noticed Virgil watching the children play and smiling fondly, which in turn made Roman smile to himself thinking of how utterly and wonderfully sweet his boyfriend was.

“Shall we put our towels out here, Virge?” Roman asked him “Do you want to sunbathe first? Or go swimming? Oooh or build a sandcastle? Oh oh or how about rock climbing?!” his voice got more excited as he went on

“Pfft what are you, five?” Virgil asked, smirking. Roman immediately deflated and Virgil laughed

“You don’t have to be a kid to want to do those things!” Roman complained loudly

“I know, moron, I’m just teasing you,” Virgil replied, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist and squeezing. Roman smiled up at him and lifted his hand to brush Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes, and then leaned up the tiny amount of space required to connect their lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and Roman felt more than heard Virgil hum contentedly when they parted.

“Fine, well since you don’t know how to have fun ‘cause you’re so grown up and mature, Surly Temple, why don’t you sunbathe or read or whatever while I get us some ice cream. Or coffee. Or whatever boring adult thing you want to have,” Virgil was laughing at Roman’s ridiculous over the top pouty voice as he spoke and he smiled sweetly when he finished and Virgil was still giggling.

“Sounds good, Princey, I’ll see you when you get back,” he replied before setting up a kind of towel fort in order to strip and put his swim trunks on in private. Roman blinked at him twice before speaking.

“You know there’s a public restroom, like, right over there?” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Virgil scowled

“Of course I did! I just couldn’t be bothered walking all that way. What are you still doing here anyway? Go get us some coffee!” he replied irritably, the blush on his cheeks a clear giveaway that he was not actually angry. Roman chuckled and smacked a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek before wondering off in search of ice cream and coffee, laughing to himself over Virgil’s affronted noises as he went.

Two ice creams and a coffee later, the pair of them were lying on their backs in the sun enjoying the warmth and companionable silence. That is, until Roman started to get restless again.

“Hey! Virge!” He stage whispered, nudging Virgil’s arm with his elbow

“Shhh. He’s napping,” Virgil shot back, not even bothering to open his eyes

“Awwww, c’mon babe, let’s go for a swim please?” Roman asked, making his voice slightly whiney at the end as he noticed the little huff that Virgil let out in order to try and cover up his smile

“Urgh, what is it with you and not letting me sleep today?!” Virgil complained loudly as he opened his eyes and began to sit up. Roman whooped in delight and jumped up, pulling Virgil to his feet with him. Just as he was turning to run down to the water he felt Virgil’s hand close tightly around his upper arm.

“Not so fast, Princey, we need to put some more sunblock on if we’re going in the water,”

“Uuuuuugh okay mom,” Roman complained turning around and quickly kissing the unimpressed look off Virgil’s face.

“Oh my god just hold still while I do your back!” Virgil rolled his eyes and Roman turned around as he reached for the sunblock poking out of the top of their big picnic basket. A moment later Roman felt cool fingers massaging the sunblock into his upper back and shoulders and he immediately melted into the touch.

“Hmmm, I take it back, this was an excellent idea,” he murmured and Virgil added more sun cream and rubbed it into the back of his neck. Virgil scoffed and pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder

“It’s so you don’t burn, idiot,” he replied, but his voice was soft and full of fondness. Roman smiled as he turned around and took the little bottle of lotion from Virgil. He gently coaxed Virgil to turn around and began massaging the sunblock into his skin as Virgil had done for him. Once finished Roman set down the bottle, gently took Virgil’s hand and then immediately bolted straight for the water, sprinting as fast as he could and pulling Virgil along with him, laughing as he screamed and yelped trying to keep pace.

“Roman you idiot! You absolute fucking moron!” Virgil yelled as they approached the water. Roman began to slow his pace and then quickly swooped Virgil up into his arms, ran into the water with him and promptly deposited him into the water quite unceremoniously as Virgil shrieked and spluttered loudly “OH MY GOD YOU JACKASS!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!?” Virgil yelled at him as he scrambled back to his feet, angrily splashing water at Roman, who had doubled over due to laughing so hard. “Fuck you!” Virgil added for good measure once they had both caught their breath again.

“Darling, you know I love your foul mouth but maybe try not to curse quite so loudly near all these children?” Roman teased, starting to swim leisurely around in the cool water. Virgil’s cheeks reddened but Roman was pretty sure none of the children had heard them over their own fun and games, and they were still relatively far away.

They swam together and splashed and dunked one another for a while, playing and flirting until eventually they both quietened down and began simply floating together, both on their backs, their fingers intertwined. Roman felt a deep and full sense of peace as he floated on the water, next to his lover and holding his hand. He could scarcely remember ever feeling more content in his entire life. Soon enough his stomach started to rumble and he gently coaxed a (once again) almost sleeping Virgil to stand up and walk back to their spot with him. Virgil was particularly stubborn on this occasion, insisting that he didn’t need any food and could continue floating when his own stomach started rumbling. Roman laughed fondly and convinced Virgil to let him give him a piggy back to their towels and it was a testament to how relaxed and sleepy Virgil was that he didn’t even put up a fight, but instead clambered onto Roman’s back and clung to him tightly. Roman hummed to himself quietly, something light and happy, as he walked them back up the beach, slowing to hitch Virgil further up his back now and then whenever he began to slip too low.

Once reunited with their belongings he set Virgil down and dug around in the picnic basket for the sandwiches he had made earlier and the bottles of water, passing one of each to Virgil who took them gratefully and began eating almost immediately. Roman sat down next to him and started on his own sandwich, looking out over the beach at all the different people there that day having fun and enjoying themselves as they were.

“Not to put a downer on this or anything,” Virgil began, swallowing a lump of sandwich “But I do have a pretty big essay I need to start on at some point today…” he finished, glancing up at Roman through his purple bangs

“Don’t fret, love! We have all day and we can drive back whenever, it’s fine,” Roman replied, smiling brightly before taking another bite

“Pfft. Don’t fret? Don’t fret?! Have you met me?” Virgil demanded, but he was smiling too. Roman grinned again

“Okay, how about we stay a couple more hours, just long enough to get dry and build a sand castle, and then we go back, yeah?” Virgil laughed, looking into Roman’s bright and gleeful eyes. Roman was sure he would agree when a soft smile spread across his face

“Alright Princey, deal. But you’ve got to help me when we get back, alright?” Virgil replied and Roman whooped finishing off the rest of his sandwich

“You got it, gorgeous! Now come on, we’re going to find some awesome seashells to decorate our castle when it’s finished,” Roman jumped to his feet, bouncing on the spot with excitement as he waited for Virgil to join him

“Oh my god you are insufferable…” Virgil muttered as he got to his feet, but Roman could see he was trying to hide another smile.

They walked across the beach, searching for seashells and pretty pebbles until they had a sizable collection which Roman deemed appropriate. They then made their way back and built the sand castle with the aid of the buckets and spades Roman had secretly packed, for which Virgil teased him relentlessly. Afterwards they proceeded to eat a little more food and Virgil settled down to read a book while Roman went off to climb over the rocks and look for crabs and starfish in rock pools. On his return Roman dejectedly told Virgil he had been unsuccessful, and Virgil laughed at him and teased him while they got changed back into their clothes and packed up their things, slowly making their way back up to Roman’s car in the late afternoon sunshine, chatting and teasing one another as they went. Once they were back on the road again, Roman was smiling and humming along with the radio when Virgil reached over a placed his hand on Roman’s thigh, squeezing slightly.

“Thank you so much for today, Ro,” he murmured softly. Roman glanced over and smiled at him warmly

“Any time, my darling,” he replied happily, dropping one hand from the steering wheel to take Virgil’s in his own and squeeze. “Best day ever,” he added as Super Massive Black Hole began to play on the radio.

“Best day ever so far,” Virgil replied and he smiled brightly at Roman. He smiled back and turned back to the road feeling his heart soar with love for the man next to him and with happiness at having had a truly lovely day with him today and knowing that there would be many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and left Kudos on We Looked Like Giants, it made my little heart soar when I woke up to that this morning!


End file.
